Half Empty or Half Full
by NCCJFAN
Summary: Tired of waiting on her, Woody gives Jordan an ultimatum...."Make up your mind the way you feel about us." Then he gives her the time to reach her decision. Only she wasn't prepared for what would happen while he waited. FINISHED!
1. Is the glass half empty or half full?

Disclaimer: Don't own any of 'em, or any piece of the show, but have a really good time playing with Tim's characters. I promise to put them back when I'm done – in good condition. None the worse for the wear. I promise. You've been disclaimed.

A/N Thanks so much for the kind reviews on my other fanfics.

Is the glass half empty or half full?

She was asking herself this very question, as she stood by her bedroom window in her nightshirt, quietly contemplating the statement Woody had made. No, not really a statement – the order, the ultimatum – he had given her tonight.

She sighed and crossed her arms, hugging her waist. Normally, at this time of night, she was in bed, sound asleep. But not tonight. And from the way her nerves were tingling, she didn't think she'd get a good night's sleep in a long time. She pushed away from the window jam, and looked at herself in the mirror. Everything had been going so well, how on earth, why on earth, had he wanted to spoil it?

He had been angry, almost furious with her. After badgering her for weeks on end about their "relationship," Woody had finally told her, "Either we are, or we aren't. Either we're a couple, with a real relationship, not just this flirting, or we're nothing, Jordan. I can't play these games anymore. Either you love me or you don't. If you do, I'm willing to pursue anything with you. If you don't, I need to get on with my life. And you do, too. I'll give you two days to think it over, Jordan. Two days. Then I want your answer."

Jordan had looked at him with confusion in her eyes. "Why so soon?"

"We've known each other for two years. We've danced around the issue for at least half that time. You should know your heart by now."

So was her glass half empty or half full? Was she content with just being friends with Woody, or did she want to use the friendship as a jumping off place to a deeper relationship? Was the glass half empty or half full – not enough to really quench your thirst, but only enough to make you long for more?

Wearily, she rubbed her forehead. This was not a decision she had planned to make anytime soon. But now she had to. Too much was at risk. She could lose a good friend. Or she could gain something she never thought she would have.

Truth was, ever since that infamous kiss in the dessert, things hadn't been the same. He had begun tearing down the emotional walls that she had built around herself then. And even though she had been insistent that those walls go back up, he still found ways to chip away at the brick and mortar of her security. He did grow on people in the most unexpected ways. He did on her.

She had tried her best to fight the attraction. She had done her best to discourage him. She had deliberately dated other men, with his knowledge. She had nearly paraded them in front of him. But the only person she was fooling was herself. When these other men tried to kiss her, she could feel a wave of nausea well up inside her and she would push them away. They weren't Woody.

He was there when she knew she needed him. He was there when she needed him but wouldn't confess to herself that she did. He had held her when her father left, even though she had told him to leave. Little by little, he had chipped away at her tough exterior until the wall came down with a resounding roar. She knew when it had happened. And her heart had never recovered.

They both had worked late in her office on a homicide that was giving the entire Boston PD fits. A wealthy socialite had been murdered in her bedroom. All evidence pointed to her husband. But he had an airtight alibi. Woody had searched for any clue, any tiny piece of evidence that would link the husband to the crime scene and had come up with nothing. Finally, he arrived in Jordan's office a little after eight that evening, needing her to play the "game" with him – the role playing game she had so often played with her father before he left.

She had gladly obliged, but nothing – no new leads – came out of it. For hours they had tried. Finally, with the clock nearing midnight, they had admitted defeat. They had been sitting on the couch in her office, her leaning back on the armrest and him facing her. She had looked up and found him much closer to her than she expected. Gazing into his blue eyes, she wondered what he was thinking, because he had suddenly gone quiet. He lifted his hand to brush a curl off her forehead and then slowly trailed the back of his hand down the side of her face to her chin. Lifting her chin ever so slightly, he settled his lips on hers.

And this time she did nothing to stop him, knowing in her heart, this was what she had been wanting ever since their time in the desert.

He had deepened the kiss gradually, and she had tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer to her. He had reciprocated by wrapping his arms around her waist and tugging her closer to him. If the night janitor hadn't come into the offices to clean, Jordan knew that they would not have stopped with just a kiss.

But the wall was down, and they both knew it. He had kissed her again when he walked her to her car. And the next day at lunch. And at dinner that night. He had given her a sample of what her heart really longed for and left her hungry for more.

And scared beyond belief.

What if she hurt him? What if he hurt her? Could they still be friends after that? Thoroughly frustrated with him and his ultimatum, Jordan made for the refrigerator. Either chocolate or beer would do nicely now, which ever one she could get her hands on the quickest.

A strident ringing brought her out of her revere.

"Cavanaugh," she said into her cell phone.

"Jordan, it's Garrett. We've had an explosion and fire at a mattress factory downtown. The rough estimate right now is 32 dead, God knows how many more injured, and the firemen have only just started. I need you at the morgue ASAP. It's going to be a long day."

"On my way."

Jordan flipped her phone shut. Whatever personal decisions she had to make, however she was going to respond to Woody's ultimatum, would have to wait.

She had never been so tired in her life. The bodies from the mattress factory just kept on coming. Autopsies had to be done because of all the variables of the deaths. Some died from the fire, some died from smoke inhalation, some died from the poisonous fumes that the fire and the mattress materials produced. Each body had to be given a reason for death.

For nearly two days straight, they all had worked – Garrett, Nigel, Bug, Peter and herself. She hadn't taken time to eat or rest, barely go to the bathroom, much less think about what Woody had said. She was hardly functioning. Finally, when things had slowed down to a crawl, Garrett had banished her from the autopsy rooms. "Go rest," he said.

She could only make it to her office and onto her couch. Wearily, she pulled an afghan off the back of it and lay down. She would have to get some rest before she even felt like going home. Her eyes soon shut and it only flickered through her mind that she needed to give Woody an answer. The only problem was that she still wasn't sure what the answer was. She had awoken to someone tenderly massaging her feet. Startled, she half sat up.

"Shh..." It was Woody. "Heard you've had a rough couple of days."

Wordlessly, she nodded, just enjoying his nearness and his gentle ministrations to her tired feet. She closed her eyes and tried to absorb his strength for a minute. Then, realizing what he had come for, she attempted to sit up.

"Hold still," he said. "Let me finish." His hands left her feet and continued to softly massage her calves and legs, finally coming to rest around her waist. He pulled her over into his lap and held her. She remained quiet for a few moments, then clearing her throat, said, "Woody, I'm sorry, but I haven't even had time to think the last two days. I don't have an answer for you right now."

"I know, Jordan. It's okay."

"No, it's really not. I know you want to know...."

"Have you thought about it?"

"Yeah, a little."

"What have you come up with so far?"

"I'm scared. I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to get hurt."

"Love's a gamble, Jo."

"I know... I just hate playing with hearts."

"That's the problem. You've played heads verses hearts for too long. You've always let heads win. Maybe hearts deserves a chance this time." He had pulled back and his blue eyes were looking directly into hers. "Want to give it a chance?"

His blue eyes were intense. Swallowing hard, she said, "I don't want to lose you. I just don't want to do anything that would tear us both to pieces."

Woody was silent for a moment. Softly, he ran his hand through her hair and down her side, finally coming back to cup her face so she was looking directly into his. "Maybe we both need a little time – a little space."

"What do you mean?" Now she was really frightened that he was going to leave her.

Woody read the apprehension in her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere...just going to back off for awhile. Let you decide in the next weeks what you really want. Then you can let me know. Meanwhile, we both can move on with our lives."

This did frighten Jordan. "I don't understand..."

Woody smiled, but his smile didn't reach his eyes. "You know, go on with our lives. Even see other people. Explore all the options. Then decide if we need to be together."

Jordan felt like someone had sucker punched her. Not really knowing what the appropriate response was, she had said. "If that's what you want..."

"But I warn you, Jordan," he had said. "This time I'm playing for keeps. Just remember that." And then he had lowered his mouth to hers and captured her lips. His tongue had brushed over her lower lip, making her mouth open to receive his caresses. It then slid in beside hers, rubbing against it. Jordan heard herself whimper. Woody immediately deepened the kiss even more, with one hand coming up beside her breast to softly caress the side of it though her scrubs. Jordan caught her breath. Without even thinking about it, she arched toward him. His hand dove under her scrubs to caress her stomach, and then the undersides of her breast, and finally her back. Then his hand trailed down her back to her bottom, along her thigh, stopping only a fraction of an inch away from between her legs. He gently caressed that area until he heard her moan. Tearing his lips away from hers, he had said, "Remember that while you are trying to make up your mind."

He had stood up then, with her still in his arms, and turned to lay her back down on the couch. He pulled the afghan up over her, and brushed her curls back out of her face. "Sweet dreams," he had said, and left, shutting the door firmly behind him.

"Sweet dreams my sweet ....." Jordan had thought. But despite her heated body, sleep soon claimed her. She soon drifted off, only to be haunted by a pair of blue eyes looking at her intensely in her dreams.


	2. Personal leave time

Jordan saw little of Woody after that. She filled her days, and most of her nights, with her work. She consciously tried to put him on the back burner, working herself so hard that when she did go home, as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was oblivious to anything but sleep. Garrett was concerned she was pushing herself too hard, but she brushed off his comments with a wave of her hand and a stubborn shrug of her shoulders. "We're busy here, Garrett. When people stop dying, I'll take some time off."

"Well, if you don't stop and take some time off, you may be on one of those slabs downstairs, if you're not careful," he had replied.

"And you're one to talk ... for every night I've worked late, you're here, too."

"Well... yeah...but I don't have a life, remember?"

"That's your own fault."

"You're not going to have a life, either, if you don't start paying more attention to certain people."

"Like who?"

"You know...a certain detective?"

Jordan grew suddenly quiet, her teasing attitude abruptly stopping. Garrett caught the change in mood and the pained expression on her face. "Jordan," he asked, "Is everything all right between you and Woody?"

She sighed and turned away from her boss. "No. No it's not."

"You want to talk about it?"

"He's asked me to make a decision, Garrett. Either we take the next step in our relationship, or he doesn't want to see me anymore."

Garrett was quiet for a minute. He knew Woody loved Jordan, but he also knew that for a long time, she had resisted his affections. From personal experience, he realized that Woody needed to know if he was wasting his time, or if Jordan was willing to let him love her.

But he also knew Jordan. That was almost asking the impossible from a woman who had so painstakingly sheltered her heart from any further hurt. Love would make her vulnerable. She didn't like being vulnerable.

"So how do you feel about that?" he finally asked.

Jordan toyed with her necklace for a moment. "I don't know. I don't want to lose him, but I don't want to get hurt....and God knows I don't want to hurt him. I think he deserves someone far better than me, Garrett. Someone who would make a house a home for him, have his kids, go to PTA meetings and Little League with him...You and I both know, I'm not that kind of girl."

"Have you ever thought that underneath it all, you may be that kind of girl?"

Jordan looked at him with astonishment. "I am no Martha Stewart."

"Nobody said you had to be. But underneath it all, haven't you ever wanted a family? Kids? A house? Complete with a dog in the backyard and a white picket fence? Haven't you ever thought what it would be like to help with homework and teach your daughter how to ride a bike? Or your son to play catch?"

"I used to.....back when I was a lot younger. But honestly, not in the last several years....I've been too busy."

"Yeah, I know. Chasing your mother's murderer and pushing nearly everyone away in the process. Look, Jo, this is a big decision. I know Woody cares for you and you care for him. I also realize that you haven't had much of a chance to think about it. So as of right now, you are on leave. For two weeks. You have five years worth of vacation and personal leave time that you've never taken. You're taking some of it now. I don't want to see you for two weeks. Is that clear?"

"But Garret, my cases..."

"Don't but Garrett me. Bug and Nigel can be brought up to speed on those. Go. Leave. Now."

Jordan reluctantly pulled her purse from her desk and found her car keys. "If you need me.."

"We won't call you." Garrett watched her as she slowly made her way down the hall. Her shoulders were slumped. She looked down right dejected. Yet he knew she should have this time to think... and hopefully decide that Woody was exactly what she needed in her life. Still his heart went out to her....she could be so stubborn. "Hey Jo," he called out before she got on the elevator.

"Yeah?"

"If you need to talk, give me a call. My office door is always open."

Jordan went home to an empty apartment. She threw her purse and herself down on the couch and propped her feet up on the coffee table. Two weeks....what was she going to do with herself for two weeks....

Well, her apartment needed a good cleaning. She could do that. And laundry, she could get caught up on her laundry. And her reading. She looked at the stack of Forensic Journals piled up on the end of her desk. She could wade through those. Hell, who was she kidding? That would take at longest, the best of two days. That left twelve days that she would have nothing to do.

Nothing to do but think about him. And what to do. She hadn't seen him since that night in her office – when he had kissed her and told her this time he was playing for keeps. He was definitely giving her space....too much space. She missed him. The times she did let herself think about him, all she could think about was how good it felt to be in his arms. And what his kisses did to her. Her cheeks grew warm at the thought of his caresses.

He hadn't called her. For any reason. He hadn't even requested her as the ME when he was called out on a homicide. Had he given up? Or was he still waiting? He definitely had said that she needed to let him know....so the ball was in her court. The question was, was she willing to play ball?

She wasn't sure. She needed to clear her head. A shower would be great. And some coffee. She put on a pot and headed for the bathroom. She'd think about this later.

For Jordan, later came nearly at the end of her two week leave of absence. She had managed to stay busy during the two weeks, doing her cleaning and helping her father out at the Pogue. She consciously put off trying to make any decision about herself and Woody. Every time she though about it, she became afraid. At first, she chided herself on the fear...what was there to be afraid of?

Abandonment. A broken heart....the list grew. Could she risk it? Could she risk putting herself and Woody through it? But on the other hand, what if he really did love her? What could she be giving up just because she was afraid?

The questions whirled around her mind until her last Friday night at the Pogue. She had sent her dad home early to rest. She was just getting ready to shut the bar down when she heard the bell jangle over the door. "Nearly closin' time, mister," she said, not turning around. "You've only got a few minutes."

"Jordan." It was Woody.

She whirled around to face him. He was standing at the door. He turned the "Closed" sign on and locked the door.

"You nearly through for the evening?" he asked.

Nervously she dried her hands on her apron. "Yes. Just got to check up."

He waited as she counted the money in the register, put it in the bank bag, and locked the bag in the safe in her father's office. When she came out, he was still standing in the middle of the floor, waiting on her. He held open his arms. Slowly she walked into them.

Woody just held her for a moment, breathing in her scent. The smell of her shampoo, her perfume, all could be recognized over the stale smoke and alcohol of the bar. "Haven't seen you in a while. Thought I'd better check up on you. I called in on a homicide today and requested you, but Nigel came instead. He said you were on vacation or something."

"Yeah. Garrett made me take some personal time before I racked up six years worth."

Woody chuckled. Jordan was known for her dedication to her work, but he didn't know she was this dedicated – or obsessed, whichever came first.

"So have you got any rest at all?" He pulled back to look into her whiskey colored eyes.

"A little."

"Don't look like it....how many nights have you worked here?" indicating the bar.

"Only for about the past week. Dad needed a break."

Woody began to back her over to the jukebox. Pulling two coins from his pocket he made a selection and punched the buttons. "Dance?" he asked, as the music filled the room. Her nod was almost imperceptible.

He held her, gently swaying to the music, then spun her out and back to him. Neither said a word until the music ended. Then Woody simply kept her in his arms, his forehead resting on hers. "Have you thought about us, Jo?"

_Only morning, noon, and night, 24/7, _she thought. But to Woody, she replied, "Yes....some."

"Have you reached a decision?"

Nervously she chewed her bottom lip. "Woody ...." She began, looking into his eyes.

"Hmmm?" He had suddenly become distracted by the way her hair was escaping her messy bun and curling around her ears.

"I don't want to hurt you...I'm not sure I'm the right girl for you."

"Isn't that sort of my decision, Jo?"

"I mean...in a few years...you may regret being with me. You deserve far better than me..someone that will be there all hours, someone that will take care of you and anyone else that may come along, someone that will fit in the Junior League and Civitans. You know I'm none of those things."

Woody looked into her eyes for a long minute. "I know your hours, Jordan. They are almost like mine. And I know you do take care of people. I've seen it in the way you care for the victim's families. As for the Junior League and Civitans, I don't belong to them and never have wanted to – or any other of those organizations. And don't expect you to. And as far as children go....for me, that is so far in the future, I'd rather deal with that when and if it ever happens. I'm not worrying about it now."

"I'm not a small town girl, Woody. I wasn't raised in Kewaunne. I was raised in Boston. I'm not like the girls you grew up with."

"If I had wanted a girl I grew up with, I'd go back to Wisconsin. And I don't expect you to become like them."

"Your mind is made up, isn't it?"

Woody grinned at her. "Pretty much."

Jordan looked into his eyes. _This is what makes him such a good detective,_ she thought._ He gets you right where he wants you then BAM! He springs the trap and you're caught._ And it's not that she didn't want to be caught by him...she was just afraid that in the end, he'd be sorely disappointed and then there would be a world of hurt for both him and her....and whoever else may be involved.

She shook her head. Woody caught her chin and brought her eyes back up to his. "You're still not sure, are you?"

"I don't want to tell you yes or no until I am certain."

Woody sighed, but kept held on to her. He had hoped that this evening she would tell him that she loved him...but that was not going to happen. "Okay, Jordan. I'm going to give you more time...but I'm not going to wait forever."

She nodded, not trusting her voice.

"And I want you to be sure of your answer when you come to me...so meanwhile, live your life and I'll live mine, okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Live like this discussion never took place.. like there's nothing between us...Just see if you like that way better than it is now."

And with a brief, hard kiss to her lips, he was gone, leaving her aching for more...aching for him in the middle of an empty bar.


	3. Still running?

"I can see your leave of absence did nothing at all to slow you down," commented Garrett, as he hurriedly followed Jordan into autopsy.

"Not a damn thing. I told you it was a waste of time," she replied.

"Mind telling me why you're so hell bent on breaking the record for the most autopsies performed in a single day?"

"I've always been ambitious, Garrett."

"No, you've always ran whenever you've had a problem," he said, tugging on her arm and pulling her around to face him. "So what are you running from now?"

"I haven't gone anywhere."

Garrett counted to ten before he answered her. "You may not have left the building, or even the city of Boston, but you sure as hell are staying too busy for some reason." He narrowed his eyes and looked at her. "It's still this Woody thing, isn't it?"

Jordan just glared at him.

"I'm right. You still haven't made up your mind, have you?"

She shook her head. "It's not that I don't care for him, it's just better that we leave things the way they are right now."

"Jordan, the man loves you. Why are you dead set on throwing this away? It could make you the happiest you've ever been."

"Or I could tear him apart."

"Look, no one knows what's going to happen in a relationship. You have to take a chance and try your best."

"What if my best isn't good enough?"

"And what if you're miserable the rest of your life because you wouldn't risk it?"

Jordan looked at the floor. Garrett caught the movement and saw her shoulders physically slump. Gently took her by the arms. "Jordan, you okay?"

"No, not really," she said, covering her face with her hands. "I miss him, Garrett. Why couldn't he have left things the way they were?"

Garrett drew Jordan to him and gently hugged her. "Because, Jo. Woody's a man. He wants something more with you than just a friendship. He's willing to risk it. Shouldn't you?"

"You know my history with men. What if I do that to Woody? I couldn't live with myself then...."

Garrett smiled into her hair. Yes, he did know her history. There was Tyler and others that she had drew to her and then cut them off. And up until this point in her life, she had never worried about it. But she had never loved those men. Garrett had a suspicion that her feelings for Woody were deeper than even she recognized.

"Chances are if you feel that way, Jo, you won't do that to Woody."

"You think so?"

"There are no absolutes in love, Jo. But I would be willing to wager my next paycheck on it."

Raising her head from her hands, she wiped her eyes. "I'll give it serious thought, Garrett. He's given me time and space. Maybe I need to start using it."

"And you can. Right after this next autopsy."

8888888888888888888

Jordan sat alone in her office after she finished the autopsy. The hall was basically empty. Everyone had gone home...even Garrett and Nigel. It was quiet and she could think. She got up from her desk and nervously paced the small area.

She had to admit for the last several weeks, she had been lonely. She hadn't realized how much she had gotten used to just his voice....over her cell phone....in her apartment...in this office....in trace and autopsy. She hadn't realized how much she looked forward to seeing him, either in the field, or at the Pogue. Hell, she didn't know until now, just how much her world did revolve around him.

_How do I feel about him...about us?_ _I need him in my life...on some level...I can't go on, not like this...I feel empty without him. I want to see him... I need to see him, _she thought. Acting quickly on impulse, so she wouldn't talk herself out of it, she picked up her cell phone and hit two on speed dial.

"Hoyt," came his voice over the phone.

"Woody? It's Jordan."

"Hi." There was an awkward pause.

"Ummm, I was wondering if you would like to get some dinner together and talk....I haven't seen you in a while," Jordan said.

"Gee, I'd like to, but I already have plans, Jo. Maybe some other time?"

Jordan felt like all the air had been sucked out of her lungs. Barely able to get the words out, she replied "Oh. Okay. Sorry I bothered you. Maybe we can get together next week?"

"Sure. Gotta go."

"Bye, Woody."

"Bye."

Jordan slowly flipped her phone shut. Since when did he ever have plans on a Thursday night, other than working? Reluctantly, she got her purse and keys and went downstairs to her SUV. Halfway home, her stomach began to growl. Thinking back, she realized she hadn't had lunch yet. No wonder she was a little light-headed. Pulling over into a parking lot, she called La Hacinda, her favorite Mexican food place and placed a to-go order. _I need Mexican and beer,_ she thought. _That will be good after the day I've had._

Driving to the restaurant, she tried to put Woody's call in perspective. So what if he had plans. It didn't mean anything. He could be watching the game with the guys. He could be working out tonight....it could be anything. But part of her mind still held a niggling worry. He had never refused her dinner invitations before, unless he had to work. Maybe that was his plans? Still, somehow, that didn't fit.

Soon she had her answer.

She strode into the restaurant to pick up her order when she heard a familiar voice. Looking over her shoulder, she saw him sitting at a table with a young, blonde woman. Jordan recognized her as one of the office assistants from the DA's office. What was her name? Mandy? Marie? Marcy? She was laughing at something Woody had said, and he was smiling at her, showing his dimples to his best advantage. And holding the woman's hand.

"Miss? Your change," said the cashier.

Blindly, Jordan held out her hand, never taking her eyes off Woody and the office assistant. Just then Woody looked up and caught her eye. She could tell he was excusing himself and standing up. She knew he was going to make his way over to her. Hurriedly, she walked out the door. Luckily, her SUV was parked in front of the restaurant in the take out parking spot. She quickly climbed in. By the time Woody had made it to the restaurant door, she had pulled off and was starting home.

_Well, it's your own damn fault,_ she thought as she wove the vehicle in and out of the Boston traffic. _You can't give him the answer he wants. He told you he was going to give you some time and space to make up your mind – meanwhile both of you were to go on and live your lives like nothing had happened – there was nothing between you two. Remember, he warned you that he was playing for keeps. He means it this time, he really means it._

Pulling in her apartment's parking lot, she banged her head against the steering wheel. _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ she thought. For a fleeting second, she toyed with the idea of going to her father's house. But he would only ask questions. Wearily, she got herself and her takeout and went upstairs. She was no longer hungry. _I'll try to eat, take a shower, and head back to the morgue_, she thought. _I know I won't sleep tonight. Maybe, if I'm busy, I can somehow get a rational take on this_. She sighed. It was going to be hard to get a rational take on seeing Woody with another woman. Who was she kidding.? It was going to be damn near impossible. Her heart lurched. _What if I've waited too long? _

88888888888888888

Woody watched her drive off from the restaurant. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He hadn't meant for Jordan to see him tonight. He figured once he turned down her dinner invitation, she'd either work late or go home. He never imagined she'd come in to La Hacinda for take out.

Mandy was a friend. Just a friend. He had met her while working with Rene Walcott on a case. Mandy had pulled some strings for him several times in buying him time on a case with Rene. He owed her dinner.

At least that was how he rationalized it. The truth was, he was lonely. He missed Jordan and everything they used to do together, even if it mainly involved work. But he had meant what he said. They both needed to go on with their lives while she tried to make a decision. Determinedly, he straightened his tie and went back to his table. _If Jordan says she doesn't want a relationship, you gotta get used to this, bud,_ he thought to himself. He smiled at his dinner date and sat back down. He'd get through this evening somehow, even if he had to keep imagining Mandy's blue eyes were whiskey-colored.

As soon as it was politely possible, Woody dropped Mandy off at her apartment. But instead of going back to his, he drove around awhile. _I wonder what she's doing?_ _Did it bother her that I was with someone else?_ He remembered Jordan's expression when she saw him. At first, she looked happy that he was there, until she caught sight of Mandy. Then a swift expression of hurt ran over her face, lingering in her eyes. Then just as swiftly, she had made it disappear as she had headed out the door of the restaurant. Reluctantly Woody noticed where he was at...Pearle Street. He had driven there on automatic pilot and guilt. He parked, got out, and went to the second floor. Hesitating only momentarily, he knocked on Jordan's door. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. Sighing, he went back downstairs and drove to the Pogue. Her car wasn't there. It wasn't at her father's house either. That left only one place – the morgue.

So he drove over there. Jordan was there, her SUV parked in her spot. He had just entered the building when his cell phone rang.

"Hoyt."

"Woody, it's Eddie. We just received word that you have a new partner. Got a minute?"

"Yeah."

"Want to come in? He's in the office – just came in from Virginia. You can meet him if you want."

"On my way."

Woody flipped his phone shut and ran his fingers through his hair again. Maybe it would be better if he and Jordan had at least another day before they talked about this.


	4. Woody's new partner

Wearily, Jordan snapped off her gloves, pulled the sheet up over the body, and slid it back in its drawer. It had been a long night, but she was still glad she had decided to come back to work instead of going back to her lonely apartment with Mexican takeout. At least this way she was productive, instead of stewing over seeing Woody with another woman.

The logical part of her brain was telling her that it was fine for Woody to see someone else. He had even told her to see someone else during this time. There was no commitment between the two of them. No words had been spoken yet. And God knows there certainly were no rings on her finger. And if the truth be known, she still felt like Woody could do better than her. She came with a lot of baggage. Part of Jordan felt like no one could really love her....there was just too much "stuff" in her past...she was damaged goods.

The other part of her was, she was ashamed to admit, seething with jealousy. A rather new emotion for Jordan. In the past, when one of her boyfriends had found greener grass, she had cheerfully kicked them out and rescinded all bedroom privileges.

But this time it was different. Woody technically wasn't her boyfriend. And he had no bedroom privileges, even though Jordan wouldn't have minded too much if he did – not that she had ever really let him know that. No, Woody had been a perfect gentleman.

A perfect gentleman that had managed to worm his way into her heart and mind. Right now, she was torn between the idea of wanting to know what was going on between him and Mandy and feeling sick to her stomach over what may be happening. She sighed. If this was what being in love was like, she thought she'd pass on the whole thing. However, she knew deep in her heart, if given the chance to be alone in the room with Mandy or Marcy or Marie (whoever the hell she was), she would promptly snatch the girl bald.

That thought startled Jordan. She had never felt this way before. Could what Garrett said be true? Could she be throwing away her chance at happiness? She shook her head, stopped and got a cup of coffee and headed to her office, vaguely looking at the paperwork on the victim in her hand. So.....this was Woody's vic? At least that would give her a chance to go to his office tomorrow with the results. She threw the paperwork down on her desk and grabbed her purse. If she was going to meet him tomorrow, she was going to make sure she looked damned good. It was time to go home, do a pedicure and manicure and all that other girlie stuff she normally didn't take the time to do. She had a new dress in her closet. A little burgundy number she had never worn before. She caught it on sale a few weeks ago. It emphasized her curves to the best of their ability. . Maybe tomorrow would be the perfect opportunity to wear it for the first time. And those gold sandals would look great with it. She'd throw some jeans in the car in case she had to go out in the field......Grinning, she put her strategy in place and went home.

88888888888888888888888888888

The next morning, she woke up earlier than normal and took extra time with her make up. She let her hair wave instead of straightening it like normal. She piled it up loosely on her head, leaving wisps of it hanging loose. Then she slid into the dress.

It was a perfect dress for her – a business dress that had just a little added oomph. The kind of dress Garrett probably wished she would wear when she was testifying in court or meeting with Rene. It was cut with a V-neckline and wrapped around and tied on the sides. It had long sleeves with tiny French cuffs and fell modestly to right above her knee. There was nothing sensational about the dress, except that it hugged her in all the right spots and there was just the mild suggestion that if the ties came undone, she could be bare in all of two seconds. Just the effect she was going for. She decided against the gold sandals and settled for black sheer hose and black heels. Looking in the mirror, she almost didn't recognize herself. _Definitely looking good_ she thought as she gathered her purse and keys and went to the office.

"Goooood Morning, love," Nigel trailed off as she entered her office. Emitting a low wolf whistle, he followed her behind her.

"Please, please tell me you wore that for me and that in 20 minutes you're going to meet me in the supply room to see if I can undo those ties," he begged, plopping down on the corner of her desk.

"Nope. Out of luck. I wore this dress for myself."

Nigel rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. For you and who else. No, let me guess. A certain detective from Wisconsin. How come he gets all the good stuff, hmmm?"

"No, I didn't wear it for Woody. We're not exactly seeing each other right now."

Nigel flashed her a knowing grin. "Oh, you're not wearing it _for_ Woody. You're wearing it to _make_ Woody realize _what_ he is missing....and hurt _real bad_."

Jordan nodded as she gathered up the reports to head for Woody's office.

"Oh, you wicked, wicked girl. Please fill me in on all the gory details when you get back," he slid off the desk and left her office. Looking back over his shoulder, he gave her a knowing wink and said "Good luck."

Jordan smiled and hit two on speed dial on her cell phone.

"Hoyt."

"Good morning," she said in her best professional voice. "I have those prelims on your vic from yesterday. I was going to run them over, if you're going to be in your office."

Woody sighed. He wasn't quite ready to see her yet, but with his new partner there, he knew she couldn't make any kind of scene.

"You can fax them, Jo," he replied in a flat voice, hoping to dissuade her from coming.

"That's okay," she replied sweetly. "I have to bring some paperwork to Rene from Garrett. I'll see you in a few." She quickly walked over to his office. Knocking on the door, she heard a strange voice say, "Come in."

"Oh, hello...I was looking for Woody," she said. This was a new guy. She had never seen this man before. He was tall....as tall as Woody. But there the resemblance ended. He had dark hair and dark eyes and olive skin. He looked to be a few years older than Woody.

"I'm down here, Jordan."

Jordan turned to find Woody on the floor, plugging up a new computer. He hauled himself to his feet and caught his breath.

She looked beautiful. In fact, he had never seen her look so good. Mentally, he shook himself. He had never seen her in a dress....never knew her legs were so long, and looked so....sexy. _Damn..._ he thought. _Only two ties holding that dress on...I wonder if..._ and caught himself. Jordan was too busy looking at his new partner for her to notice him.

"Jordan," he said, drawing her attention away from his partner for a minute, "This is my new partner, Ray Bertini. Ray, this is Jordan Cavanaugh, one of our ME's from across the street."

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Cavanaugh," Ray said, extending his hand. Jordan shook it and noticed that there was no wedding ring. "Hope we get the chance to work together in the future."

"Me, too," she said.

Woody cleared his throat. "Do you have those reports?"

"Oh..yeah...sure. Here they are." She was still looking at Ray, but she handed the reports to Woody. "I think you'll find everything in order. When did you get here, Ray?"

"Just got here last night from Virginia."

"Oh. Wow. Well, if you need any help getting to know the area, let me know."

"You live here long?"

"All my life."

"Boston seems like a good area."

"It is...why'd you leave Virginia?"

"I lived near the DC area...too much crime."

"Oh...well I have got to get back. I have an autopsy scheduled at 10:30. Nice to meet you, Ray."

"Same here, Dr. Cavanagh."

"Please, call me Jordan."

Ray smiled. He had a great smile. "Okay, Jordan."

Jordan smiled at him and Woody and turned to go. Woody followed her outside. "Umm...Jo, about last night."

"What about last night?"

"I mean, Mandy...the restaurant.... I didn't mean..."

"Don't worry about Wood. Like you said, we both need time and space. And meanwhile we have to continue with on with our lives....don't give it a second thought." And with that, she turned on her heel and left. It couldn't have worked out better if she had planned it. She saw the look on Woody's face when he saw the dress and when he saw her talking with his new partner, Ray.

And Ray was a good looking guy, she had to admit. But as handsome as dark eyes, dark hair, and olive skin were, it was the man with blue eyes that held her heart. She just wondered if she still held his.

Woody watched her walk down the hall to the elevators, her hips gently swaying in the dress. He had watched her walk away before, in those slightly tight jeans she always wore. Somehow a dress made it different. She looked so...feminine in it. He laughed at himself...of course she looked feminine in a dress. Girls wear dresses...girls are females...But that dress on Jordan was just one short step shy of seduction for him. He still couldn't help but imagine what would happen if he got her alone and untied....

"Woody?" It was Ray. "Is everything okay?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. You need to read Jordan's prelims. You'll be working with this case, too."

"She seems like a nice girl. Is she married?"

"No," he replied, somewhat angry that Ray would ask such a question about his...his... his what? She wasn't his girlfriend, at least not yet. Hopefully....

"Are you seeing her?"

"Not exactly."

"But you want to."

Woody looked at Ray with a puzzled expression. "Hey man, it was written all over your face when you saw her walk in the room," Ray said.

"How do you know?"

"I just do."


	5. A Jane Doe

Jordan made her way down the hill and into the ravine by the creek. She had gotten the call from homicide that the body of a jogger had been found by a couple of teenagers that had ditched school for the day. As she approached the yellow tape that blocked off the crime scene, she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Jordan!" It was Ray.

"Hi Ray, what have we got here?"

"Lookin' for you to tell me. You're the medical examiner."

Jordan chuckled at him as she knelt down to examine the body. When homicide called and said she had been requested at the crime scene, she had assumed it would be Woody at the site. She was pleased that it was Ray, and not him. It had been a week since she had last been in his office and they hadn't talked since that day. Jordan had been disappointed at first, but realized as the time went by, it was probably for the better. The longer the wait, the less the awkwardness may be on her part. It was taking her a while to get the vision of Woody with another woman out of her mind.

"Hmm. Female, obviously, probably about between the ages of 25 and 30. Liver temp says she's been dead approximately 8 to 10 hours. No ID that I can see right now. We'll be able to tell more when we get her to the morgue and examine her."

"Was she sexually assaulted?"

"Can't tell yet. We'll run a rape kit back at the morgue."

"How soon will you know the results?"

Jordan looked at Ray for a moment. "Why the rush, Ray?"

"It just makes me mad....a young woman like this, out jogging, not bothering anyone, and she's murdered. She could be someone's wife or girlfriend. Definitely someone's daughter. It's just senseless."

"Well, we see a lot of senseless things in this business. Thought you'd be used to it by now."

"The day I get used to seeing something like this is the day I turn in my badge and my gun."

Jordan nodded with understanding. Inwardly, she was pleased. By the time most homicide detectives reached Ray's age, they were a little jaded and hard-nosed about the whole murder business. She was glad Ray's heart was still soft. "I'll rush the results for you and deliver them personally."

"Thanks, Jordan. We'll help you get her loaded up."

Jordan took the body back to the morgue and to run trace and begin the autopsy. By that afternoon, she had the prelims and making good on her promise. She gave Ray a call.

"Bertini."

"It's Jordan, Ray. I have the prelims. If you're in your office, I'll bring them over."

"Sure...that was quick."

"I told you I'd rush it..."

"Thanks. See you in a few."

Jordan quickly changed from her scrubs back into her jeans and a red shirt. She soon was at Ray's and Woody's office. She had no idea if Woody was in there at all...she'd cross that bridge when she came to it. Softly she knocked at the door.

"Come on in." It was Ray and Woody was no where in sight.

"Here's the prelims. She was sexually assaulted." She handed the reports to the detective.

"When will you have the finals?" he asked.

"Give me another day and you'll have everything you need. Including a trace on any DNA. Nigel's working on that now."

"Good. Thanks for rushing this, Jordan."

"No problem." Jordan noticed a picture frame on Ray's desk. It was one of those double hinged frames that held three pictures. In it were the pictures of three little girls that looked to be between the ages of ten and two.

"Cute kids. Are they your nieces or something?"

Ray handed her the picture frame so she could look at the girls more closely. "No," he said. "They're my daughters."

Jordan stared at the girls and then looked at Ray. "I can see the resemblance. You must be very proud."

"I am. They're my whole life."

"I couldn't help but notice..." Jordan said, indicating his ringless hand. "You're a single dad?"

"I'm a widower. Their mother died from cancer a few years ago."

Jordan was speechless. "I am so sorry...."

"Thanks, but we're doing okay."

On impulse, she said, "Look, if they need to talk to someone, I'd be glad to listen. I lost my mother when I was ten. Different circumstances, but I know how they feel. Especially the oldest one."

Ray stared at Jordan, startled at her admission.

"Thanks....I'll remember that."

"Well, I'd better get back. Need to finalize everything on your Jane Doe and see if Lily can somehow trace her to a missing person yet. I'll be in touch."

"Sure thing. Thanks, Jordan." Ray reached out and touched her arm. Just then, the door opened and in walked Woody.

"Oh. Hey Jo," he said giving her a surprised look. "Ummm... did you have something for me?"

"No," Ray said. "She had something for me this time. Found a Jane Doe in the park this morning. Jordan was the answering ME."

"I see."

"Look guys, I gotta run. I'll be in touch Ray." And with a brief glance to Woody she left and shut the door behind her.

"So she was the answering ME this morning?" Woody casually asked.

"Well, not exactly. I requested her."

"Look, there's something you need to know about Jordan Cavanaugh, Ray. If she gets almost any kind of unusual case, she will move heaven and earth to solve it. No mystery is too great or too small. She will obsess to the point she will drive you and everyone else to the brink of insanity to solve it – she'll do whatever she has to."

"That's what I heard. And that's why I wanted her. That type of dedication – heart, if you will – is necessary in finding out who killed this girl."

Woody was curious. "What happened this morning?"

Ray briefly filled him in and gave him the file that Jordan had brought in. "She certainly was thorough," Woody commented about Jordan's work, "and fast."

"She said she'd rush it for me. Could I ask you a question about Dr. Cavanaugh?"

Woody hesitated for a moment. "Yeah..."

"She said her mom died when she was ten. How?"

"Her mother was murdered. They never found her killer."

Ray let out a low whistle. "Man, of all the horrible things...."

"Yeah," Woody ran his hand down his face. "Jordan's spent a lot of her time trying to solve the crime...but nothing yet. Why'd you want to know?"

"She asked about my girls. When I told her their mom died a few years ago, she offered to talk with them – said she knew how they felt, especially the oldest."

This time it was Woody's turn to be surprised. Jordan had never offered to talk about her mother's death to any kids before. He never even knew Jordan remotely liked kids. He could never picture her with them....

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Returning to the morgue, Jordan continued to work on the Jane Doe most of the rest of her day, carefully finishing trace and doing the rest of the autopsy. So far, she knew how the young girl died – a blow to the head that stunned her and followed up by asphyxiation. Now everything relied on Nigel and his DNA magic. She snapped off her latex gloves and went to change back into her jeans. She was more than ready to go home. It had been too long of a day. First Ray's revelation about his daughters and then Woody pretty much dismissing her at his office. She was afraid that Woody had moved on – he was seeing Marcy, Mandy, whoever. She had really blown it this time. She had finally succeeded in pushing away the one person she really loved and wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Sighing, she pulled her hair up with a scrunchie into a messy bun. No need in trying to impress anybody, after work she was just going to the grocery store. The weatherman had said there was a snow storm headed to the greater Boston area. If she was snowed in she wanted to make sure she had beer and coffee and Haagan Daz chocolate ice cream – the three basic food groups.

"Hey Lily," Jordan said, as she passed by the grief counselor's office on her way out, "Any luck on our Jane Doe?"

"Sorry, Jord. Nothing yet. I've got calls into missing persons and the area universities. Just to see anyone is missing there. It's just a waiting game right now. Her prints came up empty."

"Thanks for trying. Maybe we'll have better luck on Monday. Take care of yourself and have a good weekend. Stock up for the snow."

Lily laughed. "Yeah, you too, Jordan."

Jordan left in her SUV and went down to the local supermarket. Pushing her cart down the aisle, she suddenly pulled up short. There, in the cleaning supplies section, was Ray and his girls. "Hi," she said, wishing she had put a little more effort into her appearance.

"Hey," said Ray. "Put that down, Lisa," he said to his youngest, who was trying to dust her sisters with a feather duster.

"So these are your girls?"

"Yep, this is the whole Bertini circus. The youngest there is Lisa, this is Shannon'," he said, taking his middle daughter by the shoulders, and my responsible oldest one over there," motioning to a shy-looking girl with long, dark hair, "is Elizabeth."

"Hi guys," Jordan said, bending down to take the hand of the youngest girl. "My name is Jordan. I'm a medical examiner and I work with your dad."

"Is a medical examiner like a detective?" asked Shannon.

"No, a medical examiner is like a doctor, sort of," said Elizabeth.

Jordan grinned at the oldest girl and held her hand out to her. "That's right. Where'd you learn that?"

"My dad tells me about some of his cases, sometimes," she replied.

Turning to Ray, Jordan asked, "Are you ready for the snow?"

"That's why we're here....milk, eggs, cereal, soup, and laundry detergent. Can't have a snow storm without them," he laughed.

"After we get groceries, we're going to Starbucks to get hot chocolate," said Shannon. "Would you like to come?"

Jordan smiled. Suddenly there was nothing she wanted to do more. "Sure. I'd love to, if that's okay?" she asked Ray.

"That would be great."

"Let me finish getting my groceries and I'll meet you there – it's the Starbucks that's across from the morgue?"

"Yeah....we'll see you there in a few."

Jordan quickly finished her grocery shopping and drove over to the Starbucks. Ray and his girls were at a table waiting. Jordan ordered a hot chocolate and went to sit with them. For the next hour, she laughed and talked with the girls, thoroughly enjoying herself with them – especially Elizabeth. She reminded Jordan so much of herself at that age. Long dark hair, dark eyes, and older than her years. All too soon she looked out and saw big, fat snowflakes falling from the sky. "Look guys, here it comes," she said.

Ray got up and told the girls to grab their coats. "We need to go before the roads get really bad. Thanks for coming, Jordan. It's been a great evening." He held out his hand to Jordan.

Jordan took his hand to shake it. "Thanks for letting me come, Ray. I had a blast." She hugged the girls and lingered a little longer with Elizabeth. "Hey, if your dad will let you, maybe you and I could go shopping one Friday afternoon and then we could have a slumber party at my apartment."

Elizabeth's eyes shone. "Oh, that would be wonderful!"

"I'll check my calendar and as soon as the storm leaves, we'll do it."

Jordan drove home and hauled herself and her groceries up to her empty apartment. After putting them away, she popped open a beer and plopped down on the couch, propping her feet on the coffee table and clicking on the TV. The weather bulletin said the snow was coming -- six to eight inches worth. Wearily, Jordan sighed. She was glad she had the weekend off – at least she didn't have to deal with driving in the snow unless she wanted to. And with coffee, beer and Haagan Daz, who would want to go anywhere?


	6. Lisa, Shannon, and Elizabeth

Woody found himself in the morgue early on Saturday morning. He had actually ended up sleeping in his office the night before – the snow had ground everything to a halt. He had no "real" police business there at the morgue. He simply wanted to check on Jordan, to make sure she was okay in the storm, and to see if she needed anything. He checked her office first. No sign of her there – no purse, no keys, no jacket. Reluctantly, he turned away and nearly ran straight in to Nigel.

"Hello Woodrow," Nigel said. "Looking for our Jordan?"

"Yeah. Just wanted to see if she was okay."

"I imagine she's more than okay. The lucky girl has the weekend off. She can cuddle up at her apartment, play mommy, and enjoy the snow."

"Play mommy?" The expression on Woody's face was priceless.

"Yes, of course. I saw her, Ray, and his kids at Starbucks last night enjoying hot chocolate and conversation. Who knows? They all may have decided to ride out this blizzard together. They were looking pretty chummy. She really likes Ray's girls."

"Are you sure?" Jordan liking kids? Woody couldn't picture it. She had always been afraid she would scar children for the rest of their lives.

"Woodrow, you surely must know that behind most women's seeming reluctance for home, hearth, and matrimony, there lies a desire to procreate....or at the very least nurture. Jordan's no different. I'd bet good money, if the truth be know, that when she was a girl, she dreamed of her wedding and children. I think seeing Ray's kids has at least brought back that desire to ...well....maybe have a family, even if the children are not her biological ones." Nigel gave Woody a pointed look.

Woody cleared his throat. "Oh," was all he could manage to squeak out. "So she's at her apartment?"

"She was a few minutes ago. I had to call her about the Jane Doe that she brought in last week for Ray."

"I think I go over to her apartment and see if she's okay....or needs anything."

"That might be a good idea. Three kids can run your resources dry."

Nigel found himself talking to thin air. Woody had already run down the hall and caught the elevator.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

A half an hour later, Woody found himself outside the red door of Jordan's apartment. Nervously he ran his fingers through his hair before he knocked.

Why was he here? He was the one who had told Jordan they needed to get on with their lives while she was trying to make up her mind. Maybe that was what she was doing. What right did he have to try to spy on her and see if she was with Ray?

Truth be known, he was a little jealous. While he knew he could make Jordan want him, seduction wouldn't be enough to keep her. Ray had something he didn't – children. That was an aspect of Jordan's character he had never considered, that she may want kids. She may not have even known it herself until she began seeing Ray's daughters. Finally deciding noting ventured, nothing gained, he knocked. A few seconds later, Jordan opened the door.

Jordan was startled when she saw him. She had expected Nigel, or perhaps Garrett, but not Woody. "Hello," she managed to get out.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure...yeah," Jordan opened the door a little wider to let him come through. Woody came in and noted the apartment was quiet. No kids in sight.

"By yourself?"

"Ummmm yeah. Why?"

"Didn't know if you decided to have company during the storm or not."

"No.....just me. I'm making Garrett happy by getting caught up on paper work."

Jordan noticed Woody's nervousness. "Could I get you a beer or something Wood?"

"Nah. I'm on duty. Just wanted to stop by and see if you needed anything?"

"I'm fine. Went by the grocery store on the way home from work last night. Do you need anything else?"

"No, no... just checking on you. Sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure, Woody."

Woody sighed and walked toward the door. Jordan followed. He stopped with his hand on the knob. "Think maybe we could do dinner sometime soon?"

"That would be nice. Just let me know when."

Woody hesitated again. Gazing down into her whiskey-colored eyes, it hit him just how much he had missed her. Missed everything – working with her, talking with her, being with her...holding her. How long had it been? Too long, he decided. Determinedly, he pulled her into his arms.

Jordan hesitated for only a heartbeat. She had ached for his touch for days. Feeling his arms tighten, she looked up, only to find his lips crashing down on hers.

For a long minute, he kissed her hard, just hungry to feel her mouth beneath his. Then, sensing her hesitation, his caress became softer, more seductive, coaxing a response from her. Her hands found the front of his shirt and traveled up to his collar, tightening on it and holding him closer to her. Feeling her response, he turned her so her back was against the door and he had her trapped with his lips and his body. Gently taking her lower lip between his teeth, he heard her moan. Unfortunately, this just turned him on more and the kiss was rapidly getting out of control.

Jordan could hear warning bells going off inside her head. No. Don't. Remember, he's seeing someone else now. Stop. But this time, like Woody had warned, her heart was winning over her head. So when he tugged her hands up over her head and leaned in closer to her, she did nothing to stop him.

Phones have a funny way of being damned inconvenient when they want to. The incessant ringing of Woody's cell was the only thing that stopped them. Still holding her hands in one of his, he fished around in his coat pocket for it. "Hoyt," he answered, sounding raspy and out of breath even to himself. "Uh-huh....right....be there in a minute."

Reluctantly he let go of Jordan's hands and hugged her tightly, breathing in her scent, and kissing the top of her head. "I gotta go. That was Eddie." He opened the door. "We're not through with this 'conversation' yet Jo. I'll see you soon." And he left.

Jordan slowly shut the door and straightened her clothes. For a man that was seeing another woman, he was still attracted to her. At least that was one thing in her favor.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Two weeks later, Jordan made good on her promise to Elizabeth the shopping trip and the slumber party. Jordan picked her up from school and they shopped at the mall and ate dinner out. After going home and putting on some of Elizabeth's favorite CD's, they made chocolate chip cookies. Jordan had been surprised with both Elizabeth's choice of music and her maturity. She had revealed to Elizabeth that she had also lost her mother at an early age and understood her loneliness. Elizabeth had responded by quickly bonding with Jordan. For them, the next day passed far too fast and all too soon Elizabeth was back home with Ray. "We'll do it again," she promised.

As a matter of fact, she was spending more and more time with Elizabeth, Shannon, and Lisa. They were filling a void in her life she wasn't even aware that she had. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she had always figured at some point she would have kids – either her own, or through adoption. She just never imagined that lthe onging for a family of her own would come now.

After the third time the girls had romped through the morgue with her, Garrett noticed. "I see you've become friends with Ray's girls," he had commented to her one afternoon after she got back from treating them to Starbucks hot chocolate again.

"Yeah, they're great kids....really special."

"I know...this isn't empathy playing a role, is it?" Garrett asked, referring the her mother's death.

"I know how they feel – especially Elizabeth. But no. It's not empathy or sympathy. I enjoy being with them."

"What about their dad?"

"Ray? I like Ray. He's a nice guy."

"Anything more?"

Jordan turned around and gave him a shocked look. "No. There's nothing more. I like him. I love his daughters."

"Wouldn't think about a relationship with him for the sake of his girls?"

"No. That wouldn't be fair to him, his daughters, or me."

Garrett smiled. "Then I guess a certain young detective is still in the picture?"

Jordan thought for a minute. She knew Garrett had observed that Woody hadn't been in the morgue as much and had avoided working with her up until recently. Since that afternoon at her apartment, he had begun requesting her again on homicides. They had exchanged heated looks, and he often would touch her hand or arm or even waist when he didn't have to, but had said nothing to her. She ached for him. Her mind was made up, but she didn't know what he was thinking now. "I don't know how to answer that, Gar. I guess you'd have to ask him that."


	7. Dinner and Babies

The next several weeks were quiet ones for both Jordan and Woody. She continued to see Ray's daughters on a regular basis, sometimes keeping them over night for Ray when he had to pull late nights with the Boston PD and she wasn't on call at the morgue. Woody worked with her as much as he could, but much to Jordan's frustration, there was never anytime for them to talk. Until one evening when she was working late on a vic that was brought in.

Woody had called and requested her on the homicide. It looked to be a possible suicide, but the police weren't sure right now. Jordan was working trace and the autopsy. What made the case ultra-sensitive was it was the nephew of a city councilman. If any foul play was involved, it may have to be handled carefully. Jordan was working just as quickly and thoroughly as she could when Woody came through the autopsy room doors.

"Got anything yet?" he asked.

"Not a whole lot more than the prelims I faxed to you several hours ago."

"Do you think it was suicide?"

"No way. Not unless he fell on the bullet. There was no gun powder residue on the hands."

"Hmmmm. Mind if I stick around while you finish up? "

"Suit yourself."

"Maybe we could grab some dinner later?"

Jordan nodded, the autopsy getting her full attention. Methodically, she finished and then sewed up the incision. Pulling her gloves off, she gathered her samples and left them for Nigel. "Nothing to do but wait now, Woody."

Woody watched as she removed her face shield and headed for the locker room door. Five minutes later she emerged, changed and ready.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"I don't really care. If you don't mind pizza or burgers, we could go to Dad's. That way we could eat and play a game of pool."

"Sounds good."

"I'll meet you there, then?"

"I can drive and then bring you back here for your car."

A short time later, Jordan found herself riding in Woody's car, heading toward the Pogue. Max greeted both of them when they came in. He had seen Jordan fairly frequently, but hadn't seen that much of Woody in the last few months. And when he did see the detective, Jordan was never with him. From snippets of conversation with his daughter, he had concluded they had decided to "cool it" for a while with their relationship. "Hi guys," he said, "What'll it be – it's on the house tonight."

"Da-a-ad," Jordan warned. "I can pay for my own supper."

"And I can choose to refuse payment. So what'll it be?"

"Pizza and two Guinness?"

"Coming right up. Back table?"

"Yeah."

As Woody headed up the stairs to their table, Max pulled Jordan aside. "You wanna be left alone?"

Jordan nodded. Max winked. "In that case, I'll bring up four beers."

A few minutes later, their dinner arrived. Jordan ate hungrily. Woody just kind of picked at his meal.

"Whatsa matter?" Jordan asked around a mouthful of pepperoni, olives, and cheese.

"Nothing...." Woody began. "No there is something...but not here...I'm sorry, could we go somewhere quieter after dinner and pool?"

He looked so solemn Jordan's heart lurched. _He's going to tell me he's serious about Mandy or Marcy or whoever,_ she thought. Hurriedly, she swallowed the rest of her dinner and downed the rest of her second beer. "Okay, Woody, let's go."

"No pool?"

"I'd rather go now and find somewhere we can talk." Jordan rose and quickly left, with just a side glance to her dad that said _I'll be back...we need to talk._ Max understood and nodded.

Woody threw some money on the table and hurried to catch up with Jordan. He finally caught her at the top of the stairs outside the bar. "It's a nice night for a walk, even if it's a little cold," he said. "Wanna do that?"

Jordan nodded. It was cold. She had on a heavy sweater, but she was still shivering a little. But at least if it was cold, maybe he wouldn't linger..maybe he would just tell her straight up what was going on and then she could leave...oh no, damn. She couldn't leave. Her car was back at the morgue. Shit!

They walked on in silence for a few minutes. Finally Jordan broke the quiet. "Okay, Woody. What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" she remarked, trying to ease into the situation with a little humor.

"What's going on in my head is I wonder why you're spending so much time with my new partner and his daughters?"

"Ray?"

"You heard me." He sounded more than just a little angry.

"What's going on with you and Mandy, or Marcy, or Marie –whoever the hell she is?"

"It's Mandy. And she's just a friend. I owed her dinner for buying me some time on a case with her boss, Rene' Walcott."

"Well, it's the same thing with Ray. He's just a friend."

"A friend whose kids you end up keeping. You're spending a lot of time with them, Jo." Woody's voice had an edge of disapproval in it.

Jordan stopped and turned to face him. Woody stopped walking and looked down at her. "I happen to enjoy those kids very much. I feel for them – I know what it's like to lose your mother at an early age. I know what it's like to depend on a father – a father, that no matter how great he is, can't be a mother. And sometimes girls need a woman to talk to, buy them certain things, and explain stuff to them from a _woman's_ perspective."

"So that's what you're trying to do? Be their mother?"

"No... you don't get what I'm saying. I'm not their mom. I could never be their mother."

"But you could be their step-mother. Don't tell me that hasn't crossed your mind."

"Woody, I'm not going to marry Ray."

"Why?"

"Well, for one thing, he hasn't asked. The other thing is that I don't love Ray."

Woody's heart was beating so loudly he was sure that Jordan could hear it. With his lips barely moving, he asked her, "Then who do you love, Jordan?"

Pulling her hands from her pockets, she grabbed the lapels of his coat and replied, "You Woody. I love you."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her there, on the sidewalk with people walking by them, and the stars shining above. For a long minute he just stood there and kissed her time and time again, completely oblivious to their surroundings. It was only a stranger's passing comment of "Get a room" that brought him back to his senses. He reluctantly pulled away and felt Jordan shiver, bereft of the loss of his body heat. He pulled his coat off and wrapped it around her. "I need to get you home where it's warm..."

Home proved not to be her apartment on Pearle Street. He took her back to his apartment. Slamming the door and locking it behind them, he pulled her into his arms again. He backed up to the couch, kissing her the entire way. When the back of his legs hit it, he sat down and took her in his lap.

"So you love me?" he asked, running his fingers through her chestnut hair.

"Yes, I do."

"And when did you realize this?" His fingers had shifted and were gently stroking the side of her face.

"Weeks ago," she answered, loosening his tie.

"And you didn't feel you could tell me then?"

"You weren't exactly encouraging me....I saw you out with Mandy. I didn't know how you what you were feeling. You're the one who said to go on with our lives while I made a decision," she had worked his tie completely loose and slid it out from around his collar. Now she began attacking the buttons on his shirt. "I thought maybe you had changed _your_ mind."

"Hmm...no," he began to do the same to the buttons on her blouse.

"So in other words, we both have wasted a lot of time?" She had unbuttoned his shirt as far as she could go while she was sitting in his lap.

"I would say so..." he shifted her so that now she was straddling him. "What do you say to making up for lost time?" He finished buttoning her shirt and pulled it off her, leaving her clad in her jeans and black lacy bra.

Grinning down at him, Jordan asked, "Oh, making up or making out?"

"Maybe a little of both?" he whispered, pulling her lips down to his again.

Jordan quit thinking then, and just responded to his kisses. When his hand slid around to the back of her bra, she chuckled. It wasn't but a few moments later, she heard his frustrated sigh, "How does this damn thing come off?"

"Front." Her breath hitched when she felt his hands there. He made short work of the clasp and pulled back to look her in the eye. He raised one eyebrow. She nodded. Soon her bra joined her shirt in the floor and his hands were caressing her everywhere. She felt her skin flush and she moaned as his lips followed his hands. When it reached the point she couldn't bear it any longer, Woody picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. When her bare back hit the cool sheets, she shivered again.

"Cold?" he asked.

"A little. Could have something to do with the company."

Woody grinned, shedding his shirt and t-shirt. Jordan reached for his belt, unbuckled it and pulled it off. Then she worked on the zipper of his pants, sliding them and his boxers down as far as she could. He pulled them the rest of the way off, and then tugged her jeans off. Lying down beside her, he cupped her face with his hand and kissed her again. Jordan wound both arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "Woody," she whispered.

"Hmmm?" He was kissing the side of her neck now, working his way lower to her navel. She forgot what she was going to say, as he gently circled her navel with his tongue and reached for her black bikini cuts.

"Hmmmm?" he repeated, coming back up to face her after he disposed of the panties.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he said, as he began to love her.

His touch was gentle and sure, taking her to places she never knew she could reach. When she finally moaned his name again, he reached over in the night stand. Looking her in the eyes, he asked "Are you okay?"

"I will be in a minute, if you hurry."

Woody chuckled and leaned over top of her, supporting his weight with his elbows on either side of her head. "Yes, ma'am."

Later, much later, Woody held her and was still kissing her. Finally, he tucked her next to him, and pulled the sheet and blankets up over both of them. He heard Jordan sigh and felt her snuggle closer. He ran a hand down her back and settled her close to his side.

He had had good sex before. Mind blowing sex, even. But Woody could swear that this was the first time in his life he had ever really made love. He felt it from the tips of his unruly hair to the bottom of his toes. And she had been with him every step of the way. He smiled down at her sleeping figure. Her leg was thrown over his and her arm was around his waist. Content, for the first time in weeks, he wrapped his arms around her and slept.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Waking to the strident ringing of the alarm clock, Jordan was momentarily disoriented. Then, feeling his arms tighten around her, she remembered and smiled. "Good morning," she heard a masculine voice in her ear and felt his lips on the curve of her neck.

"Good morning," she responded quietly, suddenly shy about waking up naked in his arms.

Woody looked down into her eyes. He saw no regret, only the soft afterglow of a night of being made love to. "Hungry?"

Jordan was....she was ravenous. She had a feeling it had to do with the previous night's activities. "Yes...wanna shower and grab some breakfast?"

Woody groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. "As much as I would love to, I can't. I have to go to work. But if you're up to it, the shower sounds very nice...."

A half an hour later, after a warm shower and helping each other get dressed, Woody asked her, "Since you are the one with the day off, what are you going to do with yourself?"

Jordan sat down on the bed to pull on her shoes. "I'm supposed to get Elizabeth this afternoon after school and take her to the library. She has a report due in science next week and I'm helping her get it organized."

Woody sat down beside her on the bed and put one arm around her waist and rested the other one on her abdomen. Gently kissing her lips, he softly whispered in her ear, "You know Jordan, if you like kids so much, we could always have a baby."

Jordan drew back, shocked at his words. She looked in his eyes to see if he was kidding. Nope. His blue eyes were very serious.

"A baby? Us?"

"Why? Does the thought of being barefoot and pregnant with our child bother you?"

Jordan was just about to protest with the comment that it wasn't the right time, when she realized in a perfect moment of clarity, she wouldn't mind at all. "No," she finally got out, "It doesn't."

Woody tightened his hold and dropped a quick kiss on her lips. "Good. We'll talk about it tonight."


	8. More than half full

Jordan bumbled her way through the rest of the day. Every time she thought she had a grip on reality, Woody's comments about a baby would come back to haunt her. She stared at herself in the full length mirror of her apartment as she was getting ready to meet him for dinner.

She couldn't imagine herself pregnant. She reached across to her bed and grabbed a throw pillow and stuffed it up under her shirt. Okay, that helped her imagination a little. But a baby? She whistled at the responsibility. As much as she now wanted children, specifically hers and Woody's children, she knew now wasn't the time. And deep down inside, she knew Woody realized it, too. Suddenly she didn't want to go out. She wanted Woody to come over and for them to order Chinese in tonight.

She heard a knock and knew it was Woody. Removing the pillow from under her shirt, she answered the door.

"Hey," he said, entering the apartment and removing his coat. "How was your day?"

"Good. Elizabeth and I went to the library. She did her outline and will write the report this weekend and I'll look over it next week."

"Sounds like a plan." He grabbed her around the waist and spun her around. "So......did you think about what we talked about this morning?"

"All day long," she answered as he plopped her and himself down on her couch.

"And?"

Jordan took his hands in hers. "I love the idea Woody. I want us to have a child – or children – together. Nothing would make me happier," she softly smiled at the thought. Woody caught her expression.

"But?" he prompted.

"But you and I both know that now is not the best time. You've only been a detective a couple of years and I'm still paying off student loans from med school. And as old-fashioned as it may sound, I don't want to work full-time while the baby is small. I'd like to work part time. And while I know Garrett will arrange that when the time comes, we couldn't afford to do that now."

She looked at Woody apprehensively. He was smiling down at her, dimples showing full force. "You're not upset?" she asked.

"No, no, sweetheart. I'm not upset." He pulled her into his arms. "I'm happy."

"Happy?"

"Yeah...you just said you wanted us to have kids. Together. You love me. I love you. We'll have a family when the time is right."

Jordan sighed with relief. He had looked so serious this morning, she thought he was ready to start their family tonight.

"You know, there's just one more thing that would make my life complete," he continued.

"What's that....we need to have your life complete, Woody."

"If you'd wear this." And from his pocket, he pulled a diamond solitaire.

"Woody....I don't know what to say..."

"Well, if we're eventually going to have kids together, I think the right reply is yes."

Jordan laughed as they looked deep into each other's eyes. If her glass was half empty or half full, she'd go with the half full one.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It had been a short four years in Woody's estimation. A very short four years. He smiled when he thought back over them. After months of hemming around, Lily and Bug had finally started dating. He imagined Bug was preparing himself to pop the question any day now. Ray's oldest daughter, Elizabeth, was now fourteen and preparing to take drivers ed. He shook his head. He was glad it was Ray and not him. Ray had begun seeing Annie Capri. The two had hit it off well. Things looked promising in that direction.

His smile widened as he watched his wife finish the autopsy she was working on for Eddie. Since they had been married, they rarely worked together as both the medical examiner's office and the Boston PD looked on it as a possible conflict of interest. Jordan answered the calls for Eddie and Ray. Nigel usually showed up for Woody. Nigel often teased Woody that while he wasn't as pretty as "the little lady," he still could do her job just as well.

They had been married for four years. Time had flown. Jordan had insisted on a simple wedding ceremony with a huge reception/party at the Pogue. She had looked beautiful in her white dress with the sweetheart neckline and her grandmother's pearls. Every time Woody thought about it, his breath would catch in his throat.

"Hi Woody, how's it going?" Garrett came up behind him, interrupting his mental stroll down memory lane.

"Good, good. How's it with you?"

"About the same. I've told her she can sit on a tall stool to do that if it hurts her feet too much to stand too long," Garrett said, nodding to Jordan.

"You know Jordan. She'd do that only if it gets necessary."

"I've made arrangements for her to have an eight week maternity leave instead of the usual six and she's guaranteed part time work for the next several years. She won't lose seniority."

Woody shook Garrett's hand. "Thanks. I know that means a lot to her."

"Well, she means a lot to me...and this morgue. It was the least we could do."

Garrett and Woody both smiled as Jordan came out of the autopsy room. "Garrett, I think it's time the morgue invests in maternity scrubs," she joked. She had on a man's large, but her belly was still causing the material to stretch tight.

Woody had to grin. Seven months ago, Jordan had come to his office with a positive pregnancy test. She had handed him his "sissy coffee" and the test results that showed a positive sign. He had been so proud he carried the test in his coat pocket the rest of the day and showed it to everyone. Ray had been so happy for them. Surprisingly, Rene Walcott was the most ecstatic. "Finally! A baby to buy for!" she had exclaimed. And Elizabeth, Shannon, and even little Lisa were overjoyed. They were going to be "aunts" and Woody and Jordan had three instant babysitters. Life was good.

"Are you about ready to go?" He asked his wife, gently putting his arm around her waist and kissing her cheek.

"Let me change," she replied, heading for the locker room.

"She's waddling now," said Nigel, coming out of the autopsy room.

"She's all baby, that's for sure," said Woody. He worried about her being on her feet so much. He worried about her going out into the field. Oh hell, he worried about her, period. Since the day Jordan had promised to marry him, Woody had been protective of her. The moment she had discovered she was pregnant, his protectiveness had kicked into fourth gear.

"So you're going for the sonogram today?" asked Garrett.

"Yeah."

"Wait a minute, you two went for a sonogram last month," Nigel said, his eyes narrowing as Jordan joined them in the hall.

"That's right," smirked Jordan.

"Is everything okay with you two?" Nigel continued, sounding concerned.

"Everything's just fine," Woody answered as he put his arm around his wife and led her to the elevators.

"Yeah," said Jordan, as she and Woody got in the elevator and turned back around to face Garrett and Nigel. "They just do more sonograms when you're having twins." Nigel and Garrett just stood there with their mouths hanging open in surprise. Jordan chuckled at their expressions as the elevator doors shut. Her glass was now more than half full...more than half full indeed.


End file.
